


Loud Thoughts

by sharktornado (SweetieKoushi)



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: ALSO THIS IS NOT MAXVID OH MY GOD, Adopted AU, Cuddling, dadvid, e w, they totally bond bc of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieKoushi/pseuds/sharktornado
Summary: He wondered if Max was truly happy living with him. The small boy had only been with him for 4 months officially, but it had been close to 7 if he counted their time together at Camp Campbell. He had taken Max in under some painful circumstances and he hasn’t regret it ever, but he still doubted if Max would ever truly warm up to him.





	Loud Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> not really edited?? i wrote this during a 20 minute writing session my friend and i do where we're given a prompt and we have 20 minutes to write it out
> 
> so, its kind of bad but??? honestly i'm trash for dadvid so here you go

A steady stream of light from the cheap lamp on the stand beside him fell onto the almost finished blanket he was currently knitting. David’s hands moved quickly, going through motions he had long since memorized. It was a little past midnight, but his mind swam with so many loud thoughts that he knew he wouldn’t be getting any sleep for a while. It was better to spend his new found time putting effort into his knitting project than just sitting up in bed spaced out, he has reasoned to himself.

He wondered if Max was truly happy living with him. The small boy had only been with him for 4 months officially, but it had been close to 7 if he counted their time together at Camp Campbell. He had taken Max in under some painful circumstances and he hasn’t regret it ever, but he still doubted if Max would ever truly warm up to him. Sure, they’d bonded at camp, but that was a camper and counsellor relationship! David was technically Max’s dad now. Sort of?

David exhaled a huff, and turned his head towards the hallway as he heard tiny footsteps coming down. He saw Max enter the living room in his baggy red pajama pants and camp t-shirt holding his teddy bear. He looked tired and had an irritated look to him. David carefully placed his knitting down into the bag near his feet.

“What are you doing up, Max?” He asked softly, patting the spot beside him on the couch. The ten-year-old slowly dragged his feet over and plopped himself down. David felt concerned for him.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Was all Max seemed to want to say, his voice thick. He shifted closer towards David and pressed himself up to the taller man’s frame. David nodded, and moved to put an arm around Max, testing his boundaries. The boy seemed to accept the small embrace, and cuddled his bear close to his chest. 

David would let Max stay up with him tonight. It seemed they both had a lot on their minds. He knew he wasn’t yet close enough to the boy to get him to completely open up, but he understood the sleepless that comes from closing in. He stayed sat down and comfortingly rubbed circles into Max’s shoulder. He didn’t seem to mind.

After about 15 minutes, Max seemed to doze off, his head slipping into David’s lap. The man gave a quiet laugh and made to scoop the boy up. He sometimes forgot that Max was just a child. With all the swearing and violent acts; it’s easy to. Max is mature for his age. David can see the moments in which Max truly is just a ten-year-old, though. This would be one of them.

David carried Max back to his room, making sure not to wake him. He shifted open the door with his foot and carefully placed the boy under the green covers. When he turned around to leave, he heard a soft voice say his name. He looked back at Max, who’s eyes were barely open and had an arm stretched out towards him.

“Stay.” Was all he gave. He sounded slightly grumpy from the tiredness, and he made a grabbing motion with his hand. David smiled.

“Okay, Max.” He said, crawling into the bed beside him. The frame creaked a bit under his weight, so he shuffled a little bit. Max immediately gravitated towards him, curling up into his warmth with the bear still safely secured on his chest. David wrapped an arm around the boy, leaving one of his hands free to comb through Max’s hair. He felt a sigh come from him, before still silence.

Max is doing just fine, David thought as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
